My Neighbor Owen
by disneybrony
Summary: When Owen Grady moves in next door, a friendship begins. Kid!Owen and Kid!Claire. A story about life, love, dinosaurs, and friendship. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Meet the neighbors

**This is my first Jurassic World fanfiction. I only saw the movie once, but I've read many JW fanfictions since I saw the movie. I've also written fanfictions before, but enough about me! This is set in modern day since I don't know how to write any other time period.**

11 year old Claire Dearing stared out her bedroom window curiously. A moving truck had arrived next door which meant (obviously) that someone was moving in. The house next door had been empty since Claire moved in, which was ten-ish years ago? The house's price had gone down significantly over the years, which made sense, because the house was falling apart. The grass hadn't been cut in years, windows were either cracked or missing huge chunks, the wooden steps were rotting and many shingles were missing from the roof.

A woman got of a beat up 2006 Toyota Corolla (Claire knew this because she had picked up a book about cars from the library down the street last summer.) that was parked next to the moving van and started walking towards the back of the moving van.

A boy around Claire's age got out of the car. He was holding a toy in his hand and wearing a pair of orange headphones. The toy, upon closer inspection, was a stuffed raptor. It looked like he must have had it for years because of how beat up and worn down it looked. Claire's icy blue eyes quickly darted to her purple unicorn plushie lying on her bed and then back to the window. The boy then seemed to glance at her window, but Claire couldn't be certain.

"Owen! Come help me with these books sweetie!" The boy, Owen, ran up to help his mother. He grabbed a box that looked way too heavy for a kid his age to handle, and, indeed it was. He stumbled forward, then backward, then onto his butt, causing Claire to giggle.

"Trade ya." His mother said, giving him a much lighter box with the words 'Dinos' written on it in red crayon. Owen looked quite embarrassed with himself. He dusted off his butt adjusted his headphones and picked up the box, as he followed his mother into the house.

"Karen! Claire! Come down here please!" Claire's mother yelled from the kitchen. Claire sighed, walking down the stairs. Her room was in what used to be a storage room, but Claire didn't care. Her parents had moved her there after deciding that Karen needed her own room. The room was the

highest point in the house, and looked sort of like a tower from the outside. Karen was already in the kitchen when Claire got down there.

"Come on, mom said we need to help the new neighbors." Karen said leading the way out the front door (which desperately needed a new coat of paint, Claire thought).

Their mother was already talking to Owen's mom. Now that she was closer, Claire could study Owen closer. His ripped up dirty shoes, the worn out headphones, the small moving truck, the worn shorts, and the old car, seemed like clear signs the family didn't have a lot of money. Not that anyone in this neighborhood had a lot of mother anyway, including Claire's. No siblings were around, which meant that he probably was an only child. No father looking figure was around, causing Claire to believe he was either at work, divorced, or dead.

Owen's brown hair looked liked it hadn't been washed in a few days. And his green eyes seemed to be looking into a another dimension.

"Claire" her mother said, "this Owen Grady."

"Owen this Karen and Claire Dearing." said Owen's mom.

Owen and Claire locked eyes and from that day on, Claire's life was forever changed. Even if she didn't know it yet.

 **AU: Love it? Hate it? Please tell me with reviews, faves, and follows! Can anyone guess the name of Claire's unicorn? How about the Guardians of the Galaxy reference? Questions or comments? Leave them in the review box!**


	2. I love that book!

"What's even in this?" Claire asked, as she carried a heavy box up to Owen's room.

"Comic books and action figures." Owen replied nervously.

Claire only nodded as she stepped on a spider.

"Do you read comics?" He asked.

"No." Claire replied, setting the box on the floor,trying to end this as soon as she could.

"Then what do you read?" He asked, pulling a few comic books out of the box.

" _Harry Potter, Divergent, Pride and Prejudice, Ella Enchanted, The Book Thief, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Half Upon a Time, The Help The Books of Elsewhere, Where the Red Fern Grows_." Claire replied. She acted annoyed, but on the inside she was glad this boy was being nice to her. She didn't have any friends other than her sister and her cat Hilly.

"Wait, _Where the Red Fern Grows_? I love that book!" Owen says excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yeah-" Owen couldn't finish his sentence, because Claire's mother interrupted him.

"Claire time to go sweetie!" Her mother yelled.

"It was nice meeting you."

"Thanks for the help Claire. When can I see you again?" Owen question went unheard because Claire was already at the front door. Owen sighed he was never very good a girls. He then proceeded to unpack the last of his boxes.

Claire went back to her room and sat down on her window seat pulling out _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._ Her mind wandered away from The Boy Who Lived adventures and to Owen. She hardly knew anything about him, but she intended to find out.

 **AU: I hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry it was short, but I made a promise to only publish the first chapter once I have the second chapter writtten. Did you catch the references? Hilly was the name of the character Bryce Dallas Howard played in** _ **The Help**_ **. And Chris Pratt's favorite book growing up was** _ **Where the Red Fern Grows.**_ **Some of the books listed are one's that I love. Remember to review!**


	3. Up the tree

"Hey Claire! Up here!" Owen shouted from the tallest branch on the huge oak tree in his backyard.

Claire was in her backyard, watering the plants, (her weekly chore), when Owen yelled at her from above.

"What are you doing up their?!" Claire shouted, "You're going to break your neck!"

"Only if I fall!" He yelled back. "Come on up Claire! The branch is big enough for both of us!"

"No! I haven't broken a bone and I'd like to keep it that way!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Pretty please with cherries on top?"

"N-O!"

"Is it because you don't know how to climb a tree?" Owen asked.

Claire looked at her shoes.

"I'll help you up Claire. You won't fall on my watch." Owen told her sincerely.

Claire trusted him, even if she just met him started to climb down. Claire sighed and unlocked the gate between their yards.

"Are you sure about this?" Claire asked once Owen had reached the bottom.

"Claire, I would NEVER, EVER, let anything happened to you." Owen said, grabbing her hand. Just follow my lead." Owen began leading Claire up the tree, one branch at a time. Claire held onto his hand for dear life. She was holding one so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"Just a few more branches Claire. Wait!" He shouted, "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

Claire closed her eyes, slightly nervous. She felt Owen help her up the rest of the way. He helped her sit on the tree branch.

"Ok, you can open them." Owen said, Claire got hear the smile in his voice.

Claire opened them to the view of the world. Or at least their town. She could see everything. The houses, the junkyard, the library, Owen's house, her school, the Hy-Vee, and the clocktower downtown.

"Its so beautiful. Wow."

"See? And you didn't break your neck." Owen said, smirking.

Claire rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove. A little to hard.

Owen fell off the branch and tumbled down the tree.

"OWEN!" Claire screamed scrambling down after him.

He managed to catch himself on a branch. He was only branches from the bottom.

"OWEN!" Claire yelled again, still jumping from branch to branch.

"I'm fine Claire." He said hoarsely. The fall had knocked the wind out of him and scraped him up quite a bit, but nothing some band-aids and a minute or two of resting couldn't fix.

"Are you sure?" She asked. She was almost next to him. When she finally got down to him, he grabbed her wrist.

"Claire, can I tell you something?" He asked, still breathing heavy.

"Anything."

"That. Was. AWESOME!"

 **AU: Thank you all so much! 8 follows and 5 faves?! Awesome! Special thanks to 85 for being the first one to review!**

 **If you have any ideas about where his story should go, leave it in the comments!**


	4. No imagination

"Awesome?! You almost broke your neck! How is that awesome?!" Claire questioned. Owen was still holding onto the branches and breathing heavy.

"You do realize you just climbed down a tree, by yourself, faster than I ever could, right?" Owen questioned, a smirk plastered on his face.

As Claire's breathing slowed down, she realized that Owen had a point. She couldn't even climb up the tree less than twenty minutes ago, and now she made it down in about three minutes? She supposed she should feel proud, but she was too busy worrying about Owen.

"I'm sorry Owen." Said Claire, trying to blink away the tears starting to fill her eyes. She finally met someone who was nice to her, and in a day of meeting him, she almost _killed_ him.

"For what?" He asked, starting to carefully make his way down the rest of the tree.

"For almost killing you! How are you not mad?!" She demanded, the hot tears trickling down her face.

"It was an accident. You didn't mean- wait are you crying?" Owen asked landing his feet firmly on the ground. Claire nodded, hiding her head in shame.

"Hey, dry those tears. I'm fine, you're fine, everyone's fine." Said Owen, using his thumb to wipe away her tears.

They spent the next hour in Owen's backyard, silent. Claire had stopped crying a little over half an hour ago, but didn't feel like moving.

"So you like Velociraptors, huh?" Claire asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Asked Owen, clearly lost in his own little world.

"Do you like Velociraptors?"

"Yeah I love em'. I love dinosaurs and raptors are my favorite."

"I always thought they were awful."

"I think they're just misunderstood. You know, I've never told anyone, but, I pretend to train them. We have a respect for one another, we kinda have a bond."

"What were their names?" Claire asked.

"Oh, Charlie, Delta, Echo, and my favorite, Blue."

"That's so cute! I wish I had an imagination like you!"

"Thanks. You wanna come with me?"

"Come with you where?" Claire asked.

"Come and see my raptors."

"Owen they're not real…"

"No, I mean imagine them with me."

"Owen my imagination stinks. I'll probably just screw your raptor world up."

Owen laughed. "Claire you can't do that, it's my world and we can make it _your_ world to."

Claire pondered this for a moment. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm su-" Owen was interrupted by Claire's mother.

"Claire! Where are you?" Claire mother called.

"Over here mom!" Said Claire standing up. Owen followed Claire to her backyard.

"Hello Owen. What happened to your face?" Mrs. Dearing asked.

"Nothing. Just bumped into a branch, that's all." Owen answered.

"Oh well as long as you're ok. And Claire, I just got home from work and your sister was with some friends, were you at Owen's house unsupervised?" Mrs. Dearing asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"We, um, we, uh, you see…" Claire began, looking for an excuse.

"My mom is downstairs cleaning. She checked on us every half hour." Owen replied, lying quite well for an eleven year old.

"Oh, well come on Claire, it's time for dinner."

Claire waved a quick goodbye and walked into her house.

Owen's heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. Their was just something about Claire…

 **AU: Claire's mom is married, its just that he's always on business trips. Thanks for everything!**


	5. Ice Cream

"It's right around the corner," Claire stated to Owen. The summer heat was beating down on Owen and Claire, making everything they did feel miserable, well at least for Owen. Owen had previously been living in Minnesota and was used to some heat, but the humidity and the 100 degree temperature (which it had been since the day he moved here, which was only two days ago, but still). But Owen still hated summer time even if there was no school.

Claire was taking Owen to the ice cream shop, but he didn't know it yet. As Claire and Owen rounded the corner, Owen's eyes lit up. "Surprise!" Claire yelled, waving her hands in the air to add more 'pizazz'. "And it's my treat!" She added pulling out a wad of one dollar bills.

"No Claire, I need to pay for it. I didn't bring money with me so I'll make sure to pay you back later."

"No Owen _I'm_ paying for it with _my_ money. But I can just get myself something as the hottest part of the afternoon draws _closer_ and _closer_." Said Claire, flipping through her stack of ones. "As the sun _beats down_ on you, while _I_ get myself some _nice, cold, deliciousness. You_ can just watch me eat it in the blazing heat." Claire said, smirking.

"Fine. I'll pay you back one day." He said, trying to be anger.

"No Owen, I _owe_ you from yesterday." Claire whispered, following him inside the shop.

The place was filled with every kind of ice cream that could fit into a single room. The room was teeny tiny with one table and two chairs. It did have a nice patio out front filled with many more tables and chairs.

"What can I get you two today?" The man at the counter asked.

"Vanilla, two scoops, rainbow sprinkles, in a waffle cone please." Claire said, clearly having been here on numerous a occasions.

"And for you young man?" The man asked.

"Um two scoops of chocolate. Please." Said Owen.

The man at the counter finished putting the kids ice cream together. "Here you two lovebirds go." He said, winking. This caused both Claire and Owen to blush insanely.

"Oh no w-we're not dating." Said Owen, his face redder than a tomato. But the man didn't seem to hear as he ignored Owen's comment.

The two went outside, the blush still prominent, especially on Claire's pale face.

 **AU: Did you know that Chris Pratt was born in Virginia, Minnesota? Cool huh. Where in America should this take place? I have no idea. Sorry if it's short! Next chapter is really long! I might not be able to update until Monday or Tuesday, because I will be on a train. See you soon!**


	6. Happy Birthday Owen!

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY TOMORROW AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" Claire shouted at Owen, who was sitting on the non rotting part of his porch, listening to "I Want You Back" by The Jackson 5 on his Walkmen. (Why he was still using a Walkmen was a mystery to Claire)

It had two weeks since the "Tree incident" (which Claire never wanted to talk about again.)

"I didn't think you would care." He said, pulling off his headphones and shrugging his shoulders.

"Care?! You're my best friend! Why wouldn't I care?!" Claire asked, hands on her hips.

" _Your best friend?_ Really Claire?" Owen asked, a smirk the size of Alaska forming on his face.

"Yeah, because you're my only friend." Claire stated, not meeting his eyes.

The smirk quickly went from the size of Alaska to Rhode Island in a matter of seconds.

"Really? I always thought you had tons of friends."

Claire shook her head, eyes focusing on his bare feet.

"Oh. So um, my birthday?" Owen asked, still mentally deciding that sad Claire was worse than mad Claire, (he had yet to see pissed off Claire).

"Yeah, how old are you gonna be?"

"12. When's your birthday?"

"Next month."

"NEXT MONTH?! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOUR BIRTHDAY WAS NEXT MONTH?!" He shouted, trying to keep from smiling.

Claire giggled, and Owen couldn't keep his smile hidden any longer.

"Well I need to plan for you birthday. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." Owen said putting on his headphones.

"I'm high on believing. That you're in love with me." He sang, just as Claire was out of hearing range.

...

"It's your birthday party, a very special day

I've got a song it won't take long, I just wanted to say

Happy, happy, happy, happy

Happy, happy, happy, happy

Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday to you!"

Claire sang, waking Owen up.

He had been having a lovely dream about training his raptors, when Claire's off-key singing woke him up. She was inches from his face, with a smile the size of Montana, gracing her lips. Owen heard his mother snickering from the doorway.

"Um…" Owen started, not really knowing what to say.

"I need to get going!" Claire shouted, racing out the door. "Thanks again, Miss Grady!" She shouted down the steps.

"You're welcome, Claire." Miss Grady said, smiling.

"What just happened?" Owen asked, looking at his mother for answers.

She shrugged her shoulders, smiling.

"It will take me years to top that." She said. It was then that Owen realized that she was holding a box in her hands.

"What's in there?" He asked.

"A present."

"Can I open it?" He asked, getting out of bed.

"Hm, I don't know, how old are you now?"

"12."

"12?! I don't think 12 year olds get to open presents."

"Yes they do mom."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well if you say so." She said handing Owen the box. Owen ripped the cover off.

Inside was a Star-Lord action figure.

"Oh my god! Thank you mom!" He yelled, embracing her.

"You're welcome, did you see what else was in there?" She asked.

Owen took another look, and saw a rose gold bar necklace.

"Your father gave that to me when we got married. It's yours now."

"Really mom?" He asked, his green eyes wide.

"Yep. You don't have to keep it though. You can give it to someone special. Know anyone special?" Miss Grady asked, trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah I think I do." He said, thinking of the ginger that had woken him up that morning.

"You can open the rest of your presents after dinner. Well come on, I made you pancakes." As soon as the word left her mouth, Owen was already down the stairs. She rolled her eyes and followed him downstairs.

...

Owen finished breakfast quickly, running out the door to find Claire. He didn't have to look far since Claire was on his porch.

"What'd you get?" Claire asked, bouncing up and down, threatening to to bring down the porch.

"Action figure." He said. Claire bouncing lessoned, but still kept up a steady pace.

"Anyway, I have something to give you-" He started.

"Give me? No, no, no. It's your birthday, not mine."

"Yeah, but-"

"No but's! Follow me! I have the best birthday plan ever!"

And truth be told, Claire did one hell of a job with it. She took him to get ice cream again, and then she took him on a tour of the town. Owen hadn't really gotten a chance to explore it, so it was nice to finally have a sense of direction. She had They then went to a movie. Since they were too young to see a PG-13 movie by themselves, they settled for the new Disney/Pixar movie instead, Inside Out.

"That was one of the best yet saddest movies I've ever seen." Claire stated, wiping her eyes. "I now feel really bad for forgetting about my imaginary friends. So did you like it?" Claire asked as they walked out of the theater.

"Yeah, it was surprisingly really good."

"Oh come on! All Pixar movies are good."

"I just thought from the trailers it looked stupid."

"Yeah, they need a new marketing team. Well time for the finally stop on our list." Claire said, taking Owen's hand. He turned a bright shade of red.

"Where are we going?" He asked, trying to hide his blushing face. Claire didn't answer and instead lead him down the street. She hadn't shown him what was there yet, but he figured he'd find out soon enough. They walked past an apartment building, a Econo Lodge and a diner. Owen then saw what Claire had brought him here to see. A comic book store. Claire nodded at him smiling. Owen ran as fast as he could to the store and ran right on in.

"Welcome earthlings. How may I help you?" The woman asked.

"Hey Marget, this is Owen my new neighbor. It's his birthday today." Said Claire.

"Oh! Is this the famous Owen Grady? The one who is really, really, REALLY-"

"Shhh! Margaret!" Claire hissed causing Margaret to shut up. Luckily Owen didn't seem to notice the whole ordeal.

"Well since it's your birthday, buy one comic get the other one free."

"Really?" Owen asked, holding a stack of comic books. Margaret nodded.

"Claire how did you know this place existed?"

"After you said comics were good I went out and bought one."

"Really? Which one?"

" _Spider-Gwen_." Claire answered, pulling a graphic novel off the shelf.

"Cool." Owen said, setting down four comics.

"Let's see here, a Star-Lord, a Guardians of the Galaxy, a Captain America, Uncanny Inhumans, that's a really good one." Margaret said, as Claire slapped down the money for Owen's comics and her graphic novel.

The two headed back home.

"You can probably join my mom and I for dinner you know." Owen said as there neighborhood came into view.

"Sorry I have to help my mom make dinner. But I'll see you tomorrow." Claire said turning into her driveway.

"Oh, well thank you again!"

"No problem Owen." Sure Claire had spent most of her allowance, but making Owen happy was better than all the money in her Rainbow Dash piggy bank.

...

"So did Claire like her gift?" Miss Grady asked tucking Owen into bed. Owen's face turned pale and Miss Grady took that as a sign that he hadn't given it to her get. "Well give it to her tomorrow or sometime soon. Goodnight my little Star-Lord."

"Goodnight mom. I love you."

"Love you to sweetie." She said closing the door.

Owen waited until he heard her door close before getting out of bed. His reached into his jean pockets for the necklace and pulled it out. He grabbed his flashlight and climbed out his window, which took him a good ten tries before he made it out. He flashed the flashlight in Claire's window hoping it would wake her up.

Claire was in bed reading her new book, when she saw the flashing light. She opened the window and looked out.

"Claire come meet me in the tree." He hissed fleeing to the tree. Claire sighed and grabbed her flashlight and quietly made it to the backdoor, her parents were heavy sleepers and she made it past them easily.

"Where do you think you're going?" Karen said, causing Claire to jump in surprise.

"Um, no where?" Claire said, well more questioned.

"Tell me where you're going and I wouldn't tell mom or dad."

Claire sighed. "Owen's wants to meet me in the tree in his backyard."

"Oh, well have fun, but not to much fun."

"Ew, gross, Karen." Claire said pulling open the backdoor.

It didn't take long for Claire to climb up the tree (Owen had been teaching her). Owen shined his flashlight in her face, as she got on the branch on the tree. "Well what do you want?" Claire asked.

"I forgot to give you this." Owen held up the rose gold bar necklace.

Claire gasped. "Owen I couldn't-"

"Nonsense. My mom gave this to me today. She said to give it to someone special." This caused Claire to turn the shade of a firetruck.

"Thank you." She said. Owen put the necklace around her neck. "I love it!" She whisper-shouted.

"I'm glad you like it." Owen said taking her hand. The moon was full and the stars were bright. It was the best moment of Owen and Claire's young lives.

"Happy birthday, Owen Grady." Claire said, giving Owen a kiss on the check.

Miss Grady watched from the window, a huge smile across her face.

 **AU: This was the longest chapter ever! Over 1,500 words?! You guys must love me. Tell me if you got the refernces to the comic books or Guardians of the Galaxy. Thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed, or faved, it really brightens my day. Specail thanks to dinorico10, supertintin, AmazingGraceless, vana9, 85 for the wonderful reviews! Thanks again!**

 **P.S. Next chapter has board shorts!**


	7. What are you wearing?

"What, in the name of god, are you wearing?" Claire asked, both eyebrows raised with disapproval at Owen's big, neon orange shorts. She had been having a great day, well it was only 9:00 in the morning, but hey. She had had a good dream last night involving a wedding, some raptors, and Owen. Not that it meant she had feelings for Owen or anything like that...

"They're board shorts! I found them today." Owen stated, smiling like a ninny. Claire was internally screaming.

"And why are you wearing them?" She asked.

"I don't know, why are you wearing those shorts?" He asked, stilling smiling like a ninny.

"Cause it's hot outside?" Claire said, unsure of what he meant. Her eyebrows had reached had reached new levels of disapproval.

"Exactly! That's why I'm wearing them!"

"Does your mother know about this?" Claire asked, placing her hands on her hips. Owen nodded, smiling.

Indeed Miss Grady did, and she was currently watching the exchange from the window. _They argue like a married couple._ She thought, laughing to herself and turning back to the dirty dishes.

"Where did you find them?"

"The attic!"

"And did you ever stop and think why they may have been in the attic?" Claire asked, arms now across her chest.

"They were my dad's…" Owen said, the smile leaving his face. Claire realized she had crossed the line.

"Owen I'm sorry, I-"

"Forget about it." He stated, marching back inside his house. The screen door slamming shut behind him.

Tears immediately started filling Claire's eyes. She hadn't meant to hurt her friend, if only she had known. _How am I gonna fix this?_ She thought wiping the tears from her eyes. Then a lightbulb went off.

"Karen!" She yelled, running inside and up to her sister's room.

…

"Sweetie, I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Miss Grady said to her son. After she stopped watching the exchange outside, things had gone sour. She realized that as soon as the screen door had slammed shut and Owen had marched up to his room. She took a look outside and saw Claire walking back toward her house, tears in her eyes.

Owen currently had his back to her and was refusing to talk. He had been like this for the past thirty minutes. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" She asked. Owen shook his head. "Well if-" A knock on the door interrupted her sentence. "I'll be right back."

"Ok." Owen murmured as his mom shut the door. He heard some shuffling downstairs and a pair of light feet were heard coming up the stairs. A knock sounded on his door.

"Owen?" It was Claire. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." He murmured. She opened the door and walked, his back still to her.

"Owen I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I'm here to make it up to you."

Owen sighed turning to face her. "Claire I don't-" He stopped dead.

In front of him was Claire, wearing a pair of hideous neon orange board shorts. His mouth dropped open.

"Surprise." She said softly, giving weak jazz hands.

"You, how, what?"

"I found them in the thrift shop. See, now we're twins." Claire gave a weak smile. The shorts made her look like a ghost. They were way too big for her, and she had some of the waist held up in a hair band.

"You rock those better than I ever could." Owen said, grabbing Claire in a bear hug. "Are we going to talk about last night's kiss?" Owen asked.

"If you're saying you want another one, that's a no." Claire said, enjoying the hug. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yep." Owen said letting go of her. "Oh and Claire?"

"Yes?"

"Nice underwear." Owen said smirking.

"What do you mean- Oh god!" Claire shouted. Her shorts were slowly falling down. She quickly pulled them back up, blushing insanly. She glared holes into him.

"I never touched your pants." Owen said in defence trying to keep from laughing.

"Sure."

"No I'm serious! I would never do that to someone!"

Claire marched down the stairs holding onto her board shorts for dear life.

As soon as Claire was gone, Owen laugh filled the whole house. Claire even heard it from an open window, and couldn't help but smile.

 **AU: Owen didn't pull down Claire's shorts. They fell down on there own. Please review**


	8. Doctor Owen

"Hurry up Claire!" Owen shouted over the roar of the motorcycle.

"I'm coming!" Claire shouted, jumping onto the the back of it. As they took off, Claire grabbed onto the back of Owen's vest. The two road through the jungle. "Oh Owen! You look so hot in those board shorts! I could kiss you right now!"

"Don't hold back." He said, leaning in for the kiss. But instead of Claire's soft lips, he was met with the cold, hard, unforgiving floor of his bedroom. "Damn It." He mumbled. It was the second time he had had that dream this week. Which since he wasn't an idiot, he figured it meant he had feelings for Claire. And he did. Not that he would ever _dream_ of telling her.

Owen untangled the blankets from himself and made his bed. At least, his definition of making a bed. He got dressed and headed to the kitchen. A note was left next to a box of cereal.

 _Started work today, won't be back until six. I'll call you around one ok._

 _Love, Mom_

Owen sighed, pouring himself a bowl of cereal. His mom was always busy at work. As he ate, he heard a knock on the backdoor door. He looked out to see Claire, tears in her eyes and a bloody knee. Owen ran to the door and flung it open. She fell into his arms.

"I-Is your mom he-here?" Claire shuttered. Owen shook his head.

"What happened?" He asked shutting the door.

"I was in-in the front yard and I-I tripped over a rock and fe-fell onto the driveway and scraped my knee." She answered, wiping tears from her eyes. "My mom's at the store and my sister's o-out with some friends." Owen only nodded as he helped Claire to the bathroom. He pointed at the edge of the bathtub and Claire took a seat there. He cleaned the scrap and pulled out a bandaid; it took about five bandaids to cover Claire's knee.

"There that should fix it. How does it feel?" Owen asked, throwing the bandage wrapping away.

"Better." Claire said, she had stopped crying. She started walking to the front door, when Owen grabbed her arm.

"You know, you could hurt your leg again when walking back home." Owen said, smirking.

"And your point is?"

"My point, Ms. Dearing, is that you should stay here with me and watch movies."

"What kind of movie do you have in mind Mr. Grady?"

"Hm, maybe a Disney movie."

"Do you have _Beauty and the Beast_?"

"I believe I do." Owen said, walking over to the T.V. "And we do!" He declared, holding the movie. He put the movie in and walked back over to Claire, who was standing in the doorway to the living room. He linked his arm with Claire's and led her to the couch. Claire sat down as Owen went to grab some popcorn. "What anything to drink?" Owen shouted from the kitchen.

"Just some water." Claire shouted back as the main menu popped up. "Hurry up! Or else I'm starting the movie without you!" Claire shouted, starting to pick at her bandaid.

"Hey don't pick at that." Owen said, setting down the popcorn and drinks.

Claire rolled her eyes just as the Disney logo appeared. Claire laid her head on Owen's shoulder. A small smile appearing on her face.

 **AU: I hope you all liked this chapter! I just got the two Jurassic World posters from Amazon. (Claire looking at the Indominus and Owen riding with the raptors.) I plan on putting them right above my desk, (where I'm typing this). Please review, fav, and follow! Also I'm running out of ideas! Feel free to share some! Next chapter has a scared Owen.**


	9. Scared Owen

Thunder boomed outside of Claire's window. She sighed, thunder always made it hard for her to fall asleep. A flash of lightening followed by a 'BOOM' made Claire jump. She wasn't scared of thunder or lightning, but she didn't particularly like it either. She rolled over, her back against her window. Another 'BOOM' shook the house, causing Claire to shove her purple unicorn over her ears. As she started to fall asleep, a rap at her window woke her up. She sighed, dismissing it as nothing more that a branch hitting her window. But there it was again! It did it for what felt like forever, until Claire decided to check out the noise. She opened her curtain just in time to see a rock hit it. Claire looked down to see someone was indeed throwing rocks at her window! She turned on the light and opened the window. "Who's there?" She asked, just as roll of thunder shook the ground.

"Hi Claire!" Someone shouted down below. It was hard to make out their voice over the thunder and rain. It wasn't until the person's face was illuminated by lightning that Claire realized it was Owen.

"Owen? What are you doing out there?" Claire bellowed.

"Meet me by the fence!" He screeched.

"Owen Grady… you're gonna be the death of me." Claire murmured, shutting the window. She grabbed her flashlight and quietly went downstairs. She grabbed her raincoat off the hook and went to the closet to look for rain boots. She grabbed her rain boots, only to discover that they were too small. "Crap." She said. She reached in and pulled out her Karen's rain boots instead. "Hope she doesn't need them." Claire said to herself, sliding them on. As soon as she took a step in them, she realized she should have waited until getting outside to slip them on. As every step she took, loud squeaking of boots against tile was heard. When she finally made it to the back door, she opened it just enough to go out. The storm was still raging on. As promised, Owen was by the fence, pacing nervously.

"Finally! You took forever!" Owen said, jumping as a crack of thunder was heard.

"Well sorry! You didn't have to climb down two flights of stairs without making a sound did you?"

"Fair point. Now come with me."

"Um, where are we going?" Claire asked, the rain chilling her to the bone.

"My house."

"Listen Owen, our parents are asleep and we could get in serious trouble if we're caught along like this."

"My mom's at a thing two towns over. She won't be back until six."

"Wait, she just left you along?"

"I'm more responsible than I look. Now come on, I don't want you to catch a cold." Owen said, grabbing Claire's hand.

 _He cares about my well being._ Claire thought to herself.

Owen lead her inside his house, which to her surprise, had all the lights on. I mean _all_ of the lights. Every single one of them.

"And what am I doing here exactly?" Claire asked.

"Um, uh, just hanging out." Owen said nervously, taking Claire's jacket and boots.

"Just 'hanging out'? At two o'clock in the morning? Mr. Grady you better tell me the real reason why I'm here or else I'm going back home."

"Ok fine! I, I, I'm afraid of thunder!" Owen shouted, just as another 'BOOM' shook the house.

"Really?" Claire asked. "I had no idea."

"You're not gonna laugh at me?" Owen asked.

"Why would I? Everyone's scared of something. I'm scared of spiders and that my parents are going to get a divorce." Claire said, sighing at the last part.

"I'm sorry about your parents."

"Don't worry about it! It's not your problem." Claire said, grabbing Owen in a tight embrace. Owen smiled and the two stood there hugging and smiling.

 **AU: So cute! Like it, hate it? Please tell me! Thanks again! And yes it is 1:00 in the morning.**


	10. What will tomorrow bring?

"I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!" Claire sang to herself as she watered the plants. That song had been stuck in Claire's head all morning. Owen wouldn't stop singing that godforsaken song until his mom called to check in on him. Which gave Claire time to get away from his awful singing. Well, if she was being honest, she thought Owen could sing and was just choosing to annoy her.

"Hey street boy, what's your style?

Your dead end dreams don't make you smile.

I'll give ya something to live for,"

"Have ya, grab ya til you're sore!" Owen finished picking Claire up and swinging her around as he sang.

"Owen stop!" Claire shrieked. Owen put her down as he laughed.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Owen said laughing. "You don't have that bad of a singing voice."

"Thanks. You on the other hand need some lessons." Claire said, setting the watering can down.

Owen pretended to act offered. "What? How could you say something so mean?!"

"Oh hush."

"So um, what are your plans for the last day of summer?" Owen asked.

Summer was drawing to a close, as 6th grade started, well, tomorrow. It had been an _interesting_ summer, to say the least. With getting a new neighbor and well, falling in love with him,and then almost killing him. Claire was sad that it was over, but who knows what the school year might bring.

Claire shrugged her shoulders as she followed Owen toward his backyard. "What I've been doing I guess."

"Do you think we'll have any classes together?" Owen said, as he started to climb the big oak tree.

"Hopefully. It's a tiny school anyway. We're going to have the same teachers." Claire said climbing up with him.

"So," Owen said sitting on a branch as Claire plopped down next to him. "you told me you didn't have any friends a few weeks ago, is that true?"

"W-What? When did I tell you that?" Claire asked, not facing him because of the hotness she felt in her cheeks was surely showing in her face.

"The day before my birthday." Owen said picking at the bark on the tree.

"Yeah it's true."

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't you have any friends? You're really nice to me."

"Well, according to my classmates, I'm a control freak and a bitch."

This took Owen by surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. I would love school if I wasn't bullied all the time."

"Well when I'm there, anyone that wants to hurt you in anyway, will have to go through me first." Owen said, puffing out his chest.

Claire giggled as she closed her eyes and laid her head on Owen's shoulder.

 **AN: And then everyone died! Oh,wrong story. Well they may as well be dead because next chapter has dun Dun DUN *dramatic pause* SCHOOL! And not just any school: MIDDLE SCHOOL! The worst years of my life. Well hopeful it will get better. I'm going into 8th grade this year and everyone tells me 8th grade is the best. I don't really care as long as it's better than *sivers* 7th grade. (PM me if you want to know what happened.) But enough about me! Now my fabulous reviews!: vana9 (again), dinorico10 (again), friedriceforlife, Scout, AngelOfTheMad, Gene Marie85 (It keeps changing to 85 when I'm not doing anything) Thanks again!**


	11. Welcome to the Hellhole

"Books?" Miss Grady asked as Owen laced up his sneakers.

"Yep."

"Brushed teeth?" Owen smiled as an answer.

"Lunch?"

"Uh-huh." Owen said as he opened the door.

"Wait! Kiss first." Miss Grady kissed him on the forehead."Love you!"

"Love you to!" Owen yelled as the door closed behind him.

"Kids. They grow up so fast." Miss Grady said, smiling as she saw Owen greet Claire.

"You ready for the first day of middle school?" Owen said.

"No." Claire said, staring at her new sneakers.

"Claire, if you're worried about the bullies don't be. I'll beat them up before they can get to you."

"Thanks. I think."

"Alright, enough chit chat, let's go." Karen said, walking out of her house.

"Are you nervous for your first day of high school?" Claire asked Karen as they walked down the beat up sidewalk.

"Nope. I've seen every movie about high school. I know the do's and don't's."

"Oh, well I'm a little nervous for middle school. Have any advice?"

"Yeah. The inside of lockers are bigger than they look." Karen said smirking.

"That's not funny Karen!" Claire shouted. Owen kept his mouth shut, which was very wise.

"It's a little funny. Finally!" Karen exclaimed, "High school. You two think you can walk the rest of the way?" The middle school was next to the high school, so yes, they can walk the rest of the way. Claire nodded. "Great! I'll meet you out front when school's over, got it?" Claire nodded again. "Awesome! See you two crazy kids later!"

"'Crazy kids'? Why does everyone think we're dating? I mean we aren't, right?" Owen asked as they started walking. Not that he would if they _were_ dating, but he still wants some clarification.

"Right." Claire said, eyes focused on the school. She knew that if she looked at Owen, he would see that her face was the color of Dorothy's slippers. The rest of the walk was in silence. As they got closer to the school, Claire's feet felt heavier and heavier. Her backpack felt like it weighed a ton. As she saw the doors of the school, a thousand thoughts filled her mind. _What if Owen and I don't have any classes together? What if everyone is mean to me? What if everyone is mean to Owen because he's friends with me?_

"Claire? Are you ok? Claire?" Owen asked, snapping Claire out her daze.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Claire if there's something on your mind you, can tell me. You know that right?" Owen asked.

"I-I I'm good. Just a little nervous, that's all."

"Here," Owen said taking Claire's hand, "we're going into this hellhole together." The sweet gesture called Claire to blush.

"Thanks Owen." Claire clung to Owen's hand for dear life. It felt like everyone was staring at them. The two made their way to the front office to get the packet with all the information, like their classes and lockers. Of course everyone else was there as well. She tried to hide behind him, but failed. She was probably drawing attention to them, but she wasn't thinking rationally.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Owen asked, snapping Claire out of her daze, again.

"Owen, for the last time I'm fine! Why are you doubting me?" Claire almost shouted.

"The lady asked for your name and you stared off into space. I had to answer for you. Now come on, let's find our lockers." Owen leading Claire down the hallway.

 _Am I losing it?_ Claire asked herself.

"Found yours." Owen said. Claire mumbled a thanks, still embarrassed about the whole ordeal that happened just a minute ago. "We also have the same homeroom. It's right down that hallway. I'll see you in there ok?" Claire nodded. _God, he's my greatest strength and weakness._ Claire thought, as she watched him walk down to his locker.

 **AN: Announcement! I'll be traveling in a car for TWO days! I'm leaving Wednesday. I will try to update, but no promises! I'm listened to Paramore while writing this. Misery Business, Brick by Boring Brick (my favorite!), Ignorance, the works. Anyway please review and if you haven't favorited or followed, then what are you doing?! Please show this some love! Thanks!**


	12. Ms Sattler

Claire shoved her backpack and books into her locker. _You can do this Claire, first day of school and you can do this._ Claire starting walking down the hallway. It seemed that every step she took, made the door seem farther away. She watched Owen walk in with no trouble. _Almost there and Owen's already in there._ Claire walked and saw many familiar faces. Not all bad, but not all good either. Her bullies were right there. _Please don't let them see me. Please don't let them see me._ Owen smiled and pointed to the empty chair next to him. He was sitting in the front row and saved Claire a set next to the wall. Claire quickly sat down. _Great now I don't have to be by anyone else but Owen._

"Claire, you look paler than usual. Are you sure you're ok?" Owen asked.

"Bullies. Near. Me." That was all she whispered. Owen nodded, looking for the anyone that looked like a bully.

"And who are they?" Owen asked, still looking.

"Vic Hoskins and Zara Young. Zara and I used to be friends and then in fifth grade, she let all of my secrets that I _trusted_ her with. You're the first person I've trusted since then." Claire whispered, trying not to cry. She stared at the the poster of the T-Rex giving a thumbs up, it looked like the poster was trying to cheer her up. Like it was saying _Cheer up Claire! The day will get better!_ She hoped it was right.

"Well I won't let you down." Owen said taking her hand. A tall blonde woman came in exactly when the bell rang.

"Hello class my name's Ellie Sattler, and I'm your homeroom teacher. I teach science, so I should see you all sometime today." She went behind her desk and pulled out a beach ball. "I'm going to throw you a beachball and when you catch it, you tell us something about yourself. I'll start. I'm Miss. Sattler, but when you get back from winter break, I'll be Mrs. Grant." A girl raised her hand in the back. "Yes?"

"Is your husband Mr. Grant, the history teacher?"

"Yes. That's him." Miss Sattler said, a tiny blush, barely visible, appeared on her face. "Let's see if there's anything else I can tell you about myself. Oh, I've been teaching for four years. Alright, who to pass it to first. Hm, how about you." She threw it at a kid across the room who caught it.

Claire didn't pay any attention to what the students said. She was busy hiding in her chair. She was sat up straight, when she heard Owen talking.

"My name's Owen, I just moved here this summer and I love raptors." Owen said smiling.

"You know, my husband also likes raptors to." Miss Sattler said.

Owen then handed the beachball to Claire, who felt like the world was spinning like a top.

"M-My name's Claire and I-I like to read." Claire whispered.

"Claire's a very pretty name. Now I do believe everyone's gone so i-" Miss Sattler was interrupted by the bell. "Alright everyone to their next class. If you have me next period stay here or if you're not sure where to go, I'm here to help." Claire rushed out the door as quickly as she could.

"So what's your next class?" Owen asked, following Claire out the door.

"History with Mr. Grant." Claire said, taking Owen's hand and trying to lead him down the hallway.

"Sorry Claire," Owen said, letting go of her hand. "I have math with Mr. Malcolm. What's your next class after that?"

Claire tried to calm herself. "English with Mr. Gennaro. Than science with Ms. Sattler, and then pre-algebra with Mr. Malcolm."

"Oh dear. I have none in that order. Well, atleast we'll have lunch together." Owen said smiling, trying to keep Sad Claire away.

"R-Right. I'll s-see you there."

"You'll be fine don't worry. I'll see you again in four-ish hours, ok?" Owen gave Claire one last smile before going the other direction, leaving behind a worried Claire.

 **AN: The Jurassic Park characters are here! I couldn't help it! Please review and follow. This is the last chapter I'm writing before I leave for my grandma's. Wish me luck!**


	13. Still to weak to fight back?

The rest of the morning was fine. All of her teachers were nice, Mr. Gennaro was boring, but harmless. Claire barely talked at all that morning. The classes crawled by and Claire was praying that time would go faster so she could see Owen. She saw him in the hallway on her way to math, but Owen was talking to someone and didn't notice her. When the bell rang for lunch, Claire was the third one out of the classroom. She basically ran to her locker. She shoved her books in there and pulled out her lunch. She got caught in the swarm of people and felt someone _push_ her, causing her to slam face first on the ground. She tried to pull herself up, only to have a foot push her back down again.

"Still to weak to fight back?" Said Hoskins, lifting up his foot and walking away. Claire felt like a piece of trash. Honestly who even liked her? _Owen's just being nice, I bet he wants to ignore me, but is too much of a gentlemen._ Claire thought, sitting on her knees. The crowd was gone. _No one stopped to help me._ Claire rapidly blinked to try and stop the tears.

"Claire? Are you alright?" Asked a voice from behind her. It was Mr. Grant.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just tripped." Claire had been using the word 'fine' to often lately.

"Here." Mr. Grant held out his hand for her.

"Thank you." Claire said as Mr. Grant walked away. Claire clutched her lunch as she walked down the rest of the hallway. She opened the door to see utter chaos. Pretty much like elementary school, except more hormones. Claire searched for Owen. _He probably hates you._ Said a voice in the back of her head. _Shut up!_ Claire told the voice. She saw someone waving out of the corner of her eye. _Owen!_ Claire basically ran to the table. It was in the corner of the room, away from all the people or at least as good as it's gonna get. She sat down across from him.

"You enjoying your day?" Owen asked, biting into his sandwich.

"I guess. It got better when you showed up."

"No one bullied you?" Owen asked, causing Claire to stare into her bag of potato chips. "Claire?" Owen asked more sternly.

"I'm fine."

"I didn't ask if you were fine Claire, I asked if someone bullied you." Owen said, his green eyes demanding an answer.

"What's your next class?"

"Claire Dearing, what the hell happened today?!" Owen managed to keep from shouting, much to Claire's surprise.

"I-I got pushed."

"Just _pushed?_ " Owen was still uneasy, he knew there was more. _Why can he read me like an open book? Why does he care about my feelings? Does he love me?_ The final thought surprised Claire.

"I got held down with Hoskins foot." Claire whispered, the tears finally falling. Owen swiftly got up next to her and held her as the tears fell. _Why does no one like me?_ Claire thought as more tears rose to the surface.

"I like you Claire." Owen said. _Shit I said that outloud._ Claire thought. "Hell I-I I _love_ you." _Wait he loves me?_

"T-Thank you Owen. I needed that." Claire said as Owen wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Anytime Claire, anytime."

 **AN: The fluffiness! It burns! Well I'm writing this at 11:15 at night in a hotel in Kansas. I went to Hot Topic. I got some pony stuff. I know, my life is boring. Just wait till I get to my grandma's! Did I mention we're having a family reunion? Hope you liked this! Wish me luck, I'll be in a car for** _ **six**_ **hours. Blah.**


	14. Sweet Dreams

Claire sat on her bed, her knees tucked under her chin. After her breakdown at lunch, the day had kinda gotten better. After lunch she had gym, which she hateswith a _passion_. They didn't do anything exercise-like since it was the first day of school. Claire had a nice woman gym teacher, but of course, _Zara_ had to be in the same class. She had the same problem in math and science. Owen has technically in the same gym class, but the girls were on one side of the gym and the boys were on the other. After gym she had art which Owen also had. She felt like cheering when she saw him walk in to the art room.

After that they had study hall, which everyone spent watching a movie since no one had homework. Claire had instead asked to go to the library and read her book, with Owen joining her in there ten minutes later. Claire spent the whole time with her head resting on Owen's shoulder as she read. They didn't talk just they just sorta sat there, with Owen reading over her shoulder. He probably had no idea what was going one since it was the sixth book in the series, but he didn't complain. When the bell finally rang, Claire basically bolted from her spot and to her locker.

Claire was grumpy with Karen for being eight minutes late and the two argued the rest of the way home. When they made it back to their houses, Claire and Owen bid their farewells and shut their front doors in unison. Claire was greeted by her mother screaming at father on the phone. The night she told Owen her fears came to mind as her mother yelled.

But something still bothered Claire. Owen told her he _loved_ her. He even stuttered when he said it, which was beyond cute. Did he love her like a friend or did he love _love_ her? Another yell from downstairs caused Claire to bury her face in her knees. It was hard to think about love when someone else's is crashing down around you.

"Don't listen to them. They're just being adults." Karen said, appearing in the doorway and then plopping herself on Claire's bed as she wrapped her arm around her little sister. Claire could only nod as Karen hugged her. "How was school? Did you make any new friends?" Karen was rubbing circles into her little sister's back.

"Owen said he loves me. And I don't know what to do." Claire blurted out, causing Karen's hand to stop.

"Oh. _Oh._ _I see._ " Karen said smirking.

"See what?"

"You'll understand when you're older. But for now, as cheesy as this sounds," Karen placed her hand over Claire heart. "listen to your heart. It was something our parents never did." Karen got up from the bed and walked to the doorway. "Love ya."

"Love you to." Claire whispered. She spent the rest of the day reading and staring out the window. Claire ate her dinner in her room, something that had been happening more often lately. After dinner she finished her book and changed into her pj's and set her alarm clock. She crawled into bed, exhausted. She felt herself start to drift off…

 _Claire heels clicked on the concrete. She was walking down mainstreet, trying to figure out what was going on. She soon realized she was in her late 20's to early 30's. How? She didn't know. Where was she going? She didn't know. She also realized she was in a white dress, wait it was a wedding dress! Was she getting married? She then saw someone up ahead._ Owen. _He was in a tuxedo and had his hand held out. He was also older and had gotten really, really, REALLY, hot._

" _You look beautiful."_

" _Thanks. So do you." Claire said as Owen placed a hand on the small of Claire's back. Claire rested her head on Owen's shoulder. The two just stood there until, Owen let go of Claire and pulled out a wedding ring. He slipped it on her finger and leaned in for a kiss. Claire grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him furiously._

" _I love you Claire Dearing." Owen said his arms wrapped around her waist._

" _Don't you mean Claire Grady?" She asked, her head back on his shoulder._

" _I love you, Claire Grady." Owen said leaning in for another kiss._

Claire woke up to the sound of her alarm.

"I love you to, Owen Grady." Claire said, a smile spreading across her lips.

 **AU: SO. MUCH. FLUFF. I'm running out of ideas so if you have any, please let me know! I am exhausted from being in a car for six hours. Bleh. Also to a Guest who wrote an idea. I used a little in this chapter, but I don't think I'll go that dark. Did you know Jurassic World is the highest grossing movie of 2015? And the third highest grossing film EVER?!**


	15. I ship it like Fed-Ex

"So does anyone know what T-Rex means?" Ms. Sattler asked. Claire's hand shot up. School had been in session for about two weeks and it wasn't great, but bearable. Owen had made some new friends who were then becoming Claire's friends. Lowery Cruthers who was a huge nerd. He really liked dinosaurs like Owen, and also enjoyed reading, like Claire. Barry was quiet and spoke french. He was trying to teach Claire and Owen french, with Claire being better at it then Owen. The two had learned a few words like, ami (friend), dinosaure (dinosaur), moto (motorcycle), and poney (pony). Stuff like that.

"It means tyrant and lizard in Greek and king in Latin."

"Good job!" Ms. Sattler said just as the bell rang. "Your assignment is to read chapter 1 section 3 by tomorrow. Have a great rest of the day!" Claire waved a goodbye as she headed out the door to her locker. She opened it and shoved her science textbook in their and grabbed her Pre-Al book. She closed her locker only to be face to face with Vic Hoskins.

"How are you doing Claire?" He asked, his voice laced with fake concern.

"Go to hell." Claire said, walking toward her math class.

"Jesus Christ Claire! I only asked a simple question! Quite being such a bitch!"

"Fuck off, Hoskins." Owen said, appearing out nowhere as Hoskins whipped around to face him.

"Oh look, its your knight in shining armour come to rescue you." Hoskins said laughing.

"I _will_ beat the crap out of you." Owen said trying to look intimidating. The shirt he was wearing with the cartoon T-Rex at a turntable didn't help his case.

"Right… and I'll become president."

"Come on Owen, he isn't worth your time." Claire said, grabbing Owen's wrist. Hoskins rolled his eyes and walked to his next class.

"I could have taken him down."

"Owen he's an inch taller than you and has bigger fists. He'll beat you to a pulp."

"So you don't have any faith in me?"

"Listen I don't have time for this. I've got to get to my next class."

"We'll continue this conversation at lunch, Claire." Owen said walking away. Claire just rolled her eyes.

…

Claire grabbed her lunch from her locker and raced to the cafeteria. She didn't want another run-in with Hoskins. She ran to her normal table, where Lowery and Barry were already waiting.

"What's up?" Lowery asked looking up from his comic book as Claire sat down.

"Owen almost got himself killed."

"Rapace can be an idiot sometimes." Barry said. **AN: Rapace means raptor in french.**

"What'd he do?" Lowery asked.

"I was trying to defend Claire." Owen said, appearing out of nowhere, (again!) and sitting down next to Claire.

"Telling him to 'fuck off' isn't defending me."

"He called you a bitch!"

"I've been called that many times. I'm used to it." Claire said, opening her applesauce.

"Not on my watch."

"Owen, it's cute that you want to protect me, but what are you going to do to him?"

"They argue like a married couple." Lowery whispered to Barry, causing him to nod in agreement. "I ship them like FedEx." Barry to raised an eyebrow at this.

"Ship them in a box?" Barry asked.

"No, it means- oh nevermind!" Lowery exclaimed opening up his comic book again, leaving a confused Barry.

"On a boat?" Barry asked again, causing Lowery to facepalm.

 **AN: Yes this is short, but I finally made to my grandma's. I'm actually staying at my aunt's house. I hung out with my cousin and that was nice. I'd like to thank Killa7, who I can't respond to for some weird reason. And if you do draw them as kids, send me a link! And thanks for the support! Remember, writers love reviews so review away! I'm still taking requests! Thanks! Sorry if I haven't updated in awhile. The next chapter is long and I'm working on a one-shot.**


	16. For Survival

"I need a favor." Claire said as Owen dropped his backpack on his kitchen floor.

"Shoot."

"My mom has a work thing that involves dressing up and stuff like that tomorrow night. Karen is going to come with her boyfriend and my mom will be extremely busy that night."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"Will you come with me? I do horrible in social situations by myself!"

"Claire I don't-" Owen stopped when he saw how desperate Claire looked. "Fine." Claire grabbed him in a huge hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Claire exclaimed. "You need to wear a tuxedo." Owen paled at this. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah its just that the last time I wore a tuxedo was at my dad's funeral." Owen said, pain evident in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I had know idea…"

"It's fine. You didn't know. I'll talk to my mom about it."

"I should get back home, now." Claire mumbled grabbing her backpack.

"You can stay-"

"No. My mom doesn't know I'm here." Claire said walking out the door. Owen gave a little wave and Claire waved back.

Claire opened her front door to a furious Karen.

"You'll never believe what bullshit mom and dad did." Karen said grabbing Claire's wrist leading Claire upstairs.

…

"That's so sweet of Claire to ask you!" Miss Grady said, as she sat down at the dinner table. His mom was barely home for dinner and it was nice to eat something that wasn't pre-made for once.

"Yeah, it was." Owen said, picking at his lasagna.

"What's wrong?" Miss Grady asked.

"Claire said I kinda need to wear a suit, and the only one we have…" Owen began trailing off.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to be mad at you if you wear it." Miss Grady said, placing her hand over Owen's. "It's good you'll be able to wear that suit more than once."

…

"Sweetie can you walk by yourself, today?" Miss Grady asked Owen the next morning.

"Why?" Owen asked, lacing up his sneakers.

"Claire and Karen aren't feeling that great." Miss Grady said, avoiding eye contact.

"So tonight's off then?"

"No, it's still on."

"Why would they be going if they were sick?" Owen asked his hand gripping the doorknob.

"Sweetie, you're going to be late."

"You're not telling me the truth. Claire is my best friend, I have the right to know what's going on."

"Owen Chris Grady, I'm not going to argue with you. Just please sweetheart, go to school." Miss Grady said, practically begging now.

Owen sighed and opened the door. "Claire's ok right?"

"Yes. She's not hurt," Miss Grady said. Owen nodded and walked out the door, closing it with a slam. "physically. She's not hurt physically."

…

The day was boring without Claire. Since he met her, he had seen her _every single day_. Without her, he felt, empty. The day passed incredibly slow, much to Owen's dismay. When the final bell rang, he ran out the building as fast as he could. When he reached home, he threw his backpack on the floor, and sat down in front of the door his back pressed against it. Thoughts that he had been holding in started to cloud his mind. _Was Claire ok? Did something serious happen? Was someone dead?_ Owen sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _What happened since I last saw Claire?_

…

"You look just like your father when he was your age." Miss Grady said as Owen walked down the stairs.

"Thanks mom."

"Anyway, the party thing is over at midnight, call me if you if you want to come home early. I love you and have a great time ok?"

"I will. Love you to." Owen said as he walked out the door. He walked to Claire's house and knocked.

Mrs. Dearing answered a tired smile graced her lips. "Welcome Owen. You look great. Claire should be down in a minute." Owen nodded as Mrs. Dearing walked up the stairs.

"Hey Owen." Karen said, appearing in the living room, smiling as her boyfriend wrapped his arm around her. She was wearing a green dress that was about down to her knees. "You look adorable by the way."

"Thanks Karen. Are you guys ok?"

Karen sighed. "Out idiotic parents are getting a divorce so mom let us stay home today. Claire's taking it harder than I am." Owen only nodded. He soon heard a set of feet coming down the stairs. He turned around to see Claire standing at the bottom of the stairs. She was a long-sleeved blue dress, that stopped at her feet. She looked beautiful.

"You look um, wow. Just… _wow._ " Owen said.

"Thanks." Claire whispered, a small smile gracing her lips. Her eyes were red from crying and she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Alright everyone, let's go." Said Mrs. eh, _Miss_ Dearing. The ride to downtown was quiet. Karen eye's were shooting daggers in her mother's head and Claire was messing with a loose thread on her dress. Once they finally got their, Owen got out of the car first. He opened Claire's door and helped her out.

"Thank you." Claire whispered the small smile again gracing her lips.

"No problem." Owen said, linking his arm with hers. Miss Dearing lead them all to the front of the building. Claire and Owen found a table in the back of the room, to sit at.

"So do you wanna talk about it or…?" Owen started.

"No. You wouldn't understand." Owen frowned at this.

"Claire, my parents never got divorced, but I know what it's like to live without a dad."

Claire sighed. "I'm sorry Owen, I just, I just…" She started to cry, burying her face in her hands.

"Hey," Owen grabbed his chair and pulled it around so it was next to her. He wrapped his arm around her. "don't cry. It'll be ok. I promise."

"Y-You don't k-know that."

"You're right I don't know that, but I'll be here with you."

"Promise?"

"Promise. We'll stick together, for survival."

 **AU: Well that was long. I'm really running out of ideas. PLEASE HELP! So I haven't updated in a little while. I make myself write the next chapter before I publish one. For example: Chapter 17 is written and I wasn't going to publish Chapter 16, until Chapter 17 was finished. Make sense? The other reason I haven't published is because, drum roll please… I'm going to BronyCon! If you don't know what that is, it's the largest MLP:FiM (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) convention. I went last year and had fun and I went to Midwest Brony Fest in May, which was also fun. I got to talk to the voice actors, (the voice of Pinkie Pie, Andrea Libman, said my name in her characters voice. I fangirled so fu*king hard.) I bought bunch of shit I don't need, like pushies, (I have too many of them) prints, (I'm looking for a pony print to go above my framed posters of Chris Pratt and Bryce Dallas Howard, Jurassic World style. You may remember me talking about them in an early chapter note), and other stuff. But the best stuff is meeting people who share the same interest. And if you made it here, here's a cookie for reading! Thanks!**


	17. More than a friend

"Why can't I punch him in the face?" Owen asked as he stared at the stars. Claire and Owen were currently lying in the grass, watching the stars from the comfort of Owen's backyard.

"Because I don't want you to be expelled!" Claire shot back.

"Fine. But if he ever lays a hand on you, I will personally kill him myself."

"I can handle myself, Owen. But thanks for having my back."

"No problem. But if you can kick his ass, why don't you?"

"Because," Claire started, adjusting her position so that she was closer to Owen. "I don't want to stoop to that level. Besides, ladies don't start fights, but they can finish them."

"That line sounds familiar."

"The 'ladies don't start fights, but they can finish them'?"

"Yeah."

"It's from _The Aristocats."_

"Cool. So did you have a good day at school?"

"No, we had to run _the mile_."

" _The mile?_ What's that?"

"Its where we swim for five miles."

"That's weird. I didn't know our school had a pool."

"I was joking, you nitwit. What we do is we run around the track four times which is equal to a mile. We have to do it in under fithteen minutes, which doesn't seem to bad unless you have no strength whats so ever. Like me."

"That's not true! You can climb trees, and that takes strength. You put up with me and that takes strength."

Claire giggled. "Yeah, way too much strength and effort."

"Shut up." Owen said, playfully hitting Claire on the arm. The two went quiet and just stared at the galaxy above them.

"Owen?" Claire asked after awhile.

"Yeah?"

"Can I, um, ask you something?"

"Of course."

"A few weeks ago, you told me that you loved me. Do you really love me?"

"Yeah, you're my best friend."

"Oh." A small shimmer of hope that he liked her _more_ than that died.

"But, I really want to be more than friends."

"It's just I really wanted to be more than- wait what?!" Claire exclaimed.

Owen laughed. "I _really_ like you Claire and I want to be more than friends."

"Mr. Grady are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well Ms. Dearing, I think we're _already_ on a date. Don't people in romantic movies look at the stars and talk about their futures and stuff like that?"

"I think so Mr. Grady." Claire said smirking.

"Well than, should we get to talking. You wanna start Ms. Dearing?" Owen returned the smirk.

"Nope."

"Fine then. When I grow up, I want to work on motorcycles."

"Really? I thought you would wanna work in a zoo, because you seem to like animals."

"Only if they bring in real life dinosaurs." Claire giggled at this.

"Well I wanna work, um, uh… I really don't know. I really don't know what I'm going to do with any part of my life. I don't even have goals." Claire said.

"Well we're twelve so you don't have to make up our minds yet. But I'll help you decide something's if you want."

"So I'm going to trust my future in your capable hands?"

"Come on Claire, let me try." He was making puppy dog eyes which caused Claire to roll her eyes.

"Fine."

"Let's start simple. Do you want to finish high school?"

"Yes."

"Do you wanna go to college?"

"Yes."

"See, you do have goals!"

"Do you ever wanna get married?"

"To you?"

"No no no, I mean in general. I mean maybe me…" Owen whispered the last part, but Claire still heard him. "I mean, I want to settle down one day."

"Really? I also thought you would be a ladies man."

Owen laughed at this. "Really? I don't know if I should say thanks or be insulted." Claire joined in the on laughter.

"So just to be clear, you really want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, Claire I really, really, _really,_ want to be your boyfriend."

"I'm not dreaming am I?"

"Nope. But I think I'm dreaming." Claire smiled at this and laid her head on Owen's chest and drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight Claire Dearing." Owen said placing a kiss on Claire's head, causing her to smile in her sleep.

 **AU: Any requests? I'll take 'um! Also the mile is an actual thing. It sucks. I'm also writing a story with caitlynnn10 on Archive of Our Own called 'The Aftermath' please give it some love! Also thanks for the 33 favs and 42 follows! Love you all!**


	18. C-Claire's dead!

**AN: Warning! Blood and major character death ahead! All aboard the feels train!**

Soft rain pitter-pattered on Owen's window. It was the kind of rain Owen didn't mind. No thunder no lightening. Just the relaxing sound of rain. Owen rolled over on his side. Claire was his _girlfriend_. Claire Dearing was his _girlfriend_.

 _Girlfriend._

Owen smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

" _Owen?! Owen?!" Yelled a voice._

 _Owen was standing in the middle of a jungle. Dark clouds covered the sky and a light rain began to fall. His was much older, probably in his late 20's or early 30's._

" _Owen?! Owen please!" Yelled the voice again. That voice it sounded like…_

" _Claire?" Owen shouted into the jungle. Thunder boomed in the distance and a storm was getting closer._

" _Owen?! Help me!" It was Claire._

" _I'm coming! Where are you?!" Owen shouted._

" _I- AHHHHH!" Claire screamed. Owen went in the direction of her voice. "Owen please hurry! AHHH!" Her screams got louder as he ran._ She was close.

" _I'm almost there! Hold on!" Owen shouted. The thunder boomed as the rain started to get harder. The storm was upon them._

" _AAHHHHHH-" Claire's scream was abruptly cut off._

" _Claire?! Claire?!" Owen shouted as he ran as fast as he could in the direction he thought Claire was. He finally found her in a small clearing. At first, relief washed over him like a river. But then he paled._

 _Claire was leaning up against a tree._

 _Covered in blood._

 _Her arms, her legs, her chest._

 _Covered in blood._

 _Her beautiful face._

 _Covered in blood._

" _O-Owen...?" Claire asked, reaching her bloody and shaking hand toward him. Something glistened on her hand._

 _A wedding ring._

 _He then realized he also had a matching one on his hand._

" _Who did this to you?" Owen asked, kneeling down in front of her._

" _H-Hoskins." Claire coughed blood onto Owen's shirt. Every breath she took looked like it made her want to scream in agony. Claire's eyes began to close._

" _No, no, no Claire Dearing. You are staying with me. Look at me." Owen commanded, pain glistening in his eyes._

" _Shhh…"Claire winced in pain as she laid her head on Owen's chest and crawled into his lap. "I-I love y-you… Owen G-Grady." Claire whispered._

 _Her dying words._

" _No Claire, please I love you!" He shouted over the sound of the rain and thunder. But it was too late._

 _She was gone._

 _His Claire._

 _Was gone._

 _Claire was dead._

" _Claire!" He screamed as lightning lit up the sky._

Owen shot up in bed, gripping his blanket. His heart pounding out of his chest.

Just then the lights turned on. "Owen, are you ok?" His mother was standing in the door.

"I-I no!" He sobbed. She rushed over and held him as his body shook. "It was s-so real."

"What happened?"

"C-Claire's dead!" He buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"No sweetie she's fine. Let it out. I've got you. You're safe. Claire's safe."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes." Owen spent the rest of the night in his mother's arms, sobbing.

 **AN: *Cue evil laughter* I'm so evil! Poor Owen! I've read too many Claire and Owen PTSD stories. Not that it's a bad thing. I'm really running out of ideas. Please help!**


	19. No No NO

Owen spent the rest of the night sobbing in his mother's arms as she rubbed his back. The nightmare was so _real_. He wished morning would come, (well it was morning, 3:43 A.M. to be exact, but he meant when the sun comes out) so he could make sure Claire was alright. He was glad that it was Sunday so he could spend the whole day with her. He wouldn't let her out of his sight. He was probably overreacting, but Owen didn't really care at the moment. But what he wanted to do after he made sure she was ok, was punch Vic Hoskins in the fucking face. How dare he kill his girlfriend?! Even if it was a dream, Owen was still pissed. Well at the moment he was pissed on the inside. On the outside he was still sobbing.

"I c-couldn't do anything to stop i-it." He whispered. His voice sounded like he was three again.

 _My God what happened?!_ Miss Grady thought. She knew better than to ask, because if she did, the crying would probably get worse.

"S-So much b-b-blood."

"I know baby."

"W-We were married. We were w-wearing matching rings."

"Shh. It's ok.

"Her beautiful face w-was covered in her o-own blood." Owen kept sobbing, his body shaking. Miss Grady hadn't see him cry this much since the day she told him about his father's death.

…

Owen paced nervously in his backyard. He was waiting for Claire to get up so he could make sure she was ok. _She'd probably tell me I'm acting ridiculous and that she's fine._ Owen thought. He glanced at his watch. _It's 8:35 in the morning already! Where are you?!_ Finally he saw some movement from her backyard. He quickly opened the gate.

"Claire! I had the worst dream-" But it wasn't Claire. It was Karen.

"Woah Owen! Slow down! Claire's still asleep. You need something?" Karen asked. _I need to make sure she's ok._ He thought

"No, no. I just wanted to make sure she was ok."

"Yeah she's fine. I just checked in on her a little bit ago. Are you ok? You have bags under your eyes."

"Yeah just didn't sleep well. When do you think Claire will get up?"

"Sorry you didn't sleep well. Claire should probably be up around...nine-ish."

Owen sighed. "Thanks Karen." He started walking toward his backyard.

"No problem. I'll tell her you're looking for her when she wakes up alright?"

Owen only nodded and shut the gate.

…

"No!" Claire shouted, clutching at her sheets. A shiver went down Claire's spine. _Please be ok, Owen._ Owen would probably laugh at her for being so paranoid. _Relax Claire, it was only a dream._ She tried to tell herself. _It was more like a nightmare._ A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. "Come in."

"You ok?" Karen asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes Karen, I'm _fine._ "

"Alright. Owen's looking for you by the way." Karen said shutting the door behind her. _Owen._ Claire quickly got herself dressed, the nightmare replaying in her mind.

 _Running._

 _Faster._

 _Faster._

 _FASTER._

 _Something was behind her._

 _Something._

 _Someone._

 _A roar of an engine._

 _Now beside her._

 _A hand reaching out._

 _Owen._

 _Grabbing, pulling onto the motorcycle._

 _It was gaining on them._

 _Unseen rock._

 _Tumbling blindly down a hill._

 _Pain._

 _Blinding pain._

 _Finally stopping._

 _You're fine._

 _You're fine._

 _Owen._

 _Owen._

 _OWEN._

 _On his back._

 _Lifeless._

 _Screaming, her own._

 _Blood._

 _Blood._

 _BLOOD._

 _No._

 _A hand brushing her face._

 _Owen._

 _A kiss._

 _I love you._

 _I love you._

 _I LOVE YOU._

 _I love you to._

 _Silence._

 _No heartbeat._

 _Death._

 _No._

 _No._

 _NO._

 _Alone._

 _Crying._

 _Heartbroken._

 _Never coming back._

 _No more kisses._

 _One month a wedding, the next a funeral._

 _Laughter._

 _Not her own._

 _On the hill._

 _Laughter._

 _Fading into the distance._

 _Then silence._

 _Gone._

 _Gone._

 _GONE._

 _Alone._

 _Alone._

 _ALONE._

 _No._

 _No._

 _NO._

…

Owen was sitting in his backyard, picking at the grass, when he heard Claire's screen door open. He jerked his head up, as the gate started to open. The gate opened to reveal a tired Claire. Owen shot up and ran to her and Claire ran to him. They met halfway and basically jumped into each other's arms.

"T-Thank God you're ok." Owen whispered, tears streaming down his face. "It was all too real."

"W-W-What was?" Claire asked as tears also streamed down her face.

"I had a dream, and you-"

"Died." They said together.

"Wait what?" Owen asked. "I had a dream and in it, you died."

"I had a dream and you died."

"God… we both dreamt of each other dying?"

"I guess we did." Claire answered, as they pulled away.

"Wait, in your dream were we in a jungle?"

"Yeah, and were we married in your dream?"

"Yes. God that's spooky."

"Yeah it really is." Claire said, sitting down on the grass. Owen quickly followed. "I love you." Claire said as Owen wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you to. Don't ever leave alright?"

"Alright."

Owen smiled and gave Claire a kiss on the lips.

It was amazing. A million thoughts raced through their heads. They never wanted it to end.

 **AN: UGH! I have so many things to tell you all! First if you should read anything, let it be this: I just got my first piece of fan art and I and so happy! Here's a link:** **art/My-Neighbor-Owen-fanfiction-net-illustration-552224406**

 **Second I just got back from BronyCon. It was awesome! I got to meet and get autographs from: Nicole Oliver (Princess Celestia), Kelly Sheridan (Starlight Glimmer and Scarlet Witch in X-Men Evolution), Michael Dobson (Bulk Biceps), Cathy Weseluck (Spike), M.A. Larson (writes some of the episodes and wrote the book** _ **Pennyroyal Academy,**_ **which is starting production for the movie!) and John de Lancie (Discord and was Q in Star Trek: The Next Generation) and many more! I also bought way too much stuff.**

 **Third, I'm starting school on Tuesday! I think I'm going to cry… I won't be able to update as much I'll try. I'm entering 8th grade. But they're is good news, well at least for me. I got my history teacher from last year who's awesome, there was a very low chance I was going to get him, but I got him so yay! I got my math teacher, the one I like, from last year, who's awesome and nice. I'll have lunch period with my best friend so yay! My art teacher is my homeroom teacher. I got office assistant, and my new English teacher reads fanfiction as well! My parents and I were talking to her and my mom asked about creative writing and she brought up that I was a writer. I found out she reads Harry Potter fanfiction, which is really cool. She even offered that if I wanted to, instead of creative writing, write fanfiction instead, which was very nice of her.**

 **Anyway, long note, I know. And I like the ideas you guys are giving me, but I'd like to keep them in 6th grade still. But thanks for the ideas. I'll still take ideas though. Maybe an idea for a date or something. Also, for making it down here you get a spoiler: Get ready for Owen vs. Hoskins!**


	20. Always interrupted

"Owen can we talk?" Claire asked as they walked out of school. _Oh God she's breaking up with me. Oh God, she's breaking up with me. Oh God she's breaking up with me._ Owen thought, nervously wringing his hands. "Talk a seat." Claire said, pointing at one of the benches in front of the school. Owen quickly sat down. Claire then sat down next to him.

"Claire, whatever it is I did, I'm SO sorry. Please don't break up with me!" Owen said, looking desparate.

"What?! Is that what you think I want to talk to you about?" Claire asked. Owen only nodded. "No Owen, I wanted to talk about our kiss we had on Sunday…"

"I'm sorry Claire, I meant to ask you before I kissed you-"

"Owen. Listen." Claire said turning to face him and taking his hand. "I just wanted to talk about the kiss. If you liked it or not."

"Oh. Yeah it was…" Owen looked for words to describe it. "amazing."

"Thank God!" Claire grabbing him in a hug. "I felt so many things and 'amazing' was definitely one of them."

"Aw, look how cute. The freaks are dating. You two deserve each other." Hoskins said as he walked past.

"Leave her out of this Hoskins!" Owen shouted, letting go of Claire.

"Owen…" Claire started, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"And what if I don't? Are you going to try and beat me up?"

"No. I AM going to beat you up!" Owen shouted throwing a punch at him and hitting him in the shoulder, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Owen don't!" Claire shouted.

"Stay out of this Claire!" Owen shouted at her.

"I will not! You need to stop this before you- Owen look out!" Claire shouted, but it was too late. Hoskins took a swing at him and hit him in the eye, knocking Owen to the ground.

"Owen!" Claire shouted bending down to help him up.

"Oh look, the damsel has to save her knight in shining armour." Hoskins said, smirking. Owen tried to stand up, but the blinding pain in his eye was enough to keep him sitting.

"Shut it Hoskins." Claire said, standing up to face him.

"You ruin everyone's fun you know that Dearing?" Hoskins said, giving Claire a hard shove. She stumbled backwards. Hoskins walked away leaving Claire to help Owen up.

"Are you ok?" Owen asked.

"I'm fine. The real question is, are you ok?" Claire asked, as she helped Owen up.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, well your eye won't be. Let's get you fixed up." Claire said, taking his hand. Karen had something to do after school so Claire and Owen walked home by themselves in silence. Once they reached Owen's house they went inside. Claire threw her backpack on the floor and went to the refrigerator.

"Um Claire, I don't really have any snacks in their." Claire didn't answer and instead opened the freezer. She pulled out an ice pack and gave it to him.

"Put this over your eye."

"Yes ma'am."

"I still can't believe you were stupid enough to fight him. You could have gotten seriously injured."

"Yeah, but I didn't." Claire gave him a look. "I'm sorry Claire, I just… I told you the day before school started that anyone that wants to hurt you will have to go through me and I'm keeping that promise."

"Owen I appreciate you trying to protect me, but I can protect myself."

"But you never protect yourself! You always let people push you around. And I can't stand to see that."

Claire sighed. "I know I let people push me around, but it's because I'm used to it."

"See, that's the problem! Your used to it! You shouldn't take that Claire!"

"I know." She mumbled. She gently took the ice pack from Owen's eye. "Jesus Owen, did you ever stop and think about what your mother's going to say?"

"Oh crap. She's going to kill me."

"Well good, now I don't have to." She said, handing him the ice pack back.

"Can we continue the conversation we were having before we were rudely interrupted?"

"Sure. What else did you feel when we kissed?"

"Spectacular, awesome, the luckiest man alive." Owen answered dreamily.

"Stop it." She giggled.

Just then they heard the front door open.

"Hey sweetie I'm home!" Miss Grady called out.

"Shit." Owen whispered.

"I guess this conversation will never be finished huh?" Claire whispered back. "Now, go talk to your mom." She gave him a shove into the living room.

"Hey mom." He said timidly.

"What happened to your eye?!"

"I was defending Claire." He said. Claire peeped her head out of the kitchen and gave a small wave.

"Hi Claire." Miss Grady said.

"Hello Miss Grady."

"So what happened?"

"This bully was, well, bullying us, so I took action."

"Who punched first?" Miss Grady asked her hands on her hips.

"I did. But he pushed Claire down a few weeks ago!"

"Is this true Claire?" Miss Grady asked. Claire nodded. "And you never told anyone about?" Claire nodded again. Miss Grady sighed. "Owen you're not in trouble. I'm glad you stuck up for Claire. Just try to be less violent next time, alright? And you were smart to put ice on it."

"Oh no. That was Claire's doing." Owen said.

"Well it was smart of you to put ice on it, Claire."

"Thanks. Well I guess I should get going." Claire said, turning to the door.

"You can stay." Miss Grady said. "I have a feeling I interrupted something."

"No it's fine. My mom's probably worried I'm not home yet. I need to get going. Bye Miss Grady. Bye Owen."

"Bye Claire." Owen said back. As the door closed, a huge smile creeped up Miss Grady's face.

"So when did you kiss her?"

"W-What?" The comment catching Owen off guard.

"I knew it! It was on Sunday wasn't it? After the nightmare." Owen only nodded. "My baby is growing up so fast!" She said grabbing him in a hug.

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore!"

"You'll always be a baby to me. Now," She said, letting go of him. "tell me everything."

 **AN: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in forever! School and no new ideas have been plaguing me! I know I'm going to end this story soon. I'm so sorry about that. I'll probably have under five chapters left. Thank you all! Please review, it really helps! If you haven't already checked out this awesome fan art, do it now! Here's a link:** **art/My-Neighbor-Owen-fanfiction-net-illustration-552224406**


	21. Update (I'm sorry)

**AN: Oh my God. I am so sorry I haven't updated since September. I'm a terrible person. I have reasons though.**

 **1\. 8th grade SUCKS. It's making me super angry and every class has the world's most a annoying kids. This is the main reason. (to stressed out to write anything!)**

 **2\. I've got serious writers block. I'm working on the next chapter, but it sucks so I don't know if I'm going to finish this story. I'm so sorry.**

 **3\. I've been reading too many other fanfictions. I'm sorry.**

 **4\. I went on a stressful trip to visit a high school and it didn't work out. If any of you would like to help me finish this story, please PM me.**

 **I'm marking this as complete until further notice.**

 **Again I apologize, but life likes to get in the way, doesn't it?**

 **Very sorry,**

 **Disney Brony**


End file.
